1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake device for a pushcart, and more particularly to a brake device that includes an operating portion, which can be operated to lock two wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional brake device includes two operating members that can be actuated to lock two aligned wheels. The use of two separate operating members results in a troublesome braking process. Such a brake device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,479,566 and 5,368,133.